


Bites [ITA]

by Fae



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Blindfolds, Dom/sub, Episode Related, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Het, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Pre-Series, Slash, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae/pseuds/Fae
Summary: Frammenti di storie più lunghe e non ancora complete, su vari personaggi e pairing.-Diamond in the rough| Sa riconoscere chi è come lei. (Jessica & Harvey)-We can take the world back| "Ho bisogno di un socio." (Daniel & Jessica)-White light (1/2)| La penombra della stanza filtra attraverso il bianco. (Jessica/Harvey)-Burn the city down (2/2)| "Ricordi cosa ti ho detto prima che partissi?" (Jessica/Harvey)-Waiting for the rapture| Suo padre lo chiamerebbefamiliarizzare con il nemico. (Jessica/Rachel)-Ask for answers (1/3)| "Mi dica come posso farle cambiare idea." (Harvey/Mike)-Taste in men (2/3)| Non c'è niente al mondo che Jessica non possa ottenere. (Jessica/Mike)-Loud like love (3/3)| "Esattamente quante volte ci hai pensato?" (Jessica/Harvey)





	1. Diamond in the rough (Jessica&Harvey)

**Author's Note:**

> \- io ho un problema con il fandom di Suits. Questo problema è che ho mille plot abbozzati e nemmeno uno finito, perché sono tutte cose più o meno lunghe che richiedono sbattimento e concentrazione e io difetto di entrambi (ma ci sto lavorando, giuro). In attesa del giorno in cui diventerò una persona narrativamente produttiva, ho deciso di usare questa raccolta per postare all'occorrenza qualche pezzettino random che possa essere letto anche da solo /o/ Ci trovate dentro: Harvey, Mike e Jessica in ogni possibile combinazione (#OT3 <3), apparizioni di Rachel e Daniel, un po' di gen, un po' di porn, un po' di BDSM che pervade tutto (non è colpa mia se questa serie è _fatta apposta_ per scriverci BDSM, i rapporti tra i personaggi sono sostanzialmente un'enorme metafora neanche troppo nascosta), un sacco di roba ambientata pre-serie o durante la S1 e qualche what if. L'idea è che ogni pezzettino un giorno diventerà una storia più lunga. Forse. Incrociate le dita :D  
>  \- problema nel problema: ho deciso di sistemare i vari frammenti in ordine (più o meno) cronologico rispetto alla timeline della serie, il che però non coincide con l'ordine casuale in cui li pubblico, il che significa riordinarli man mano che ne pubblico uno nuovo. Gli ultimi aggiornamenti saranno segnalati nel riassunto con l'avviso ++ NEW ++.  
> \- versione inglese [qui](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015656), aggiornata molto più lentamente.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sa riconoscere chi è come lei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- ambientata nel... 1996, secondo la mia timeline? Ho contato all'indietro dal flashback della 3x06 assumendo che nella serie fosse il 2013, e quindi il 2003 dieci anni prima, e che quindi Harvey abbia lavorato per Cameron dal 2001 al 2003, e che quindi abbia finito la law school nel 2000, e che quindi l'abbia iniziata nel 1997, e che plausibilmente possa aver conosciuto Jessica un anno prima; è semi-canon che Harvey sia nato nel 1972 come GM, il che vorrebbe dire che nel 1996 aveva 23 o 24 anni e il college si finisce a 22, per cui più o meno ci siamo. (Poi chiaramente la serie ha retconnato tutto ciò tredici volte perchè Korsh non va d'accordo con le timeline che hanno un senso, ma questo è un altro discorso. *sospira*)

Mentre le spiega perché è lì, il ragazzino dello smistamento posta non riesce a star fermo. Parla in modo concitato, ma non tralascia alcun particolare; espone i fatti e le sue teorie in merito come se farlo fosse un'abitudine, anche se l'età e l'inesperienza lo portano inevitabilmente ad esagerare. Più lo ascolta, più la sua attenzione cresce - e non soltanto per quello che le sta raccontando, ma per il modo in cui sta sostenendo la propria causa, per il fuoco che vede ardere in lui, nonostante probabilmente non se ne renda neanche conto. E' evidente che non lo fa solo per interesse personale, è evidente che _gli importa_.  
  
Sa riconoscere un'occasione, quando ne vede una. E sa riconoscere chi è come lei.  
  
"Voglio scoprire qualcosa di più" dice alla fine, chiudendo i fascicoli che le ha portato e facendoglieli scivolare davanti.  
"Lo scopra, allora" ribatte lui, senza capire.  
Lei sorride appena, incrociando le mani sotto il mento. "Non ti andrebbe di darmi una mano?"  
"Io? E' il lavoro di un avvocato, questo."  
"Lo so."  
  
Lo guarda di nuovo, e lui sostiene quello sguardo senza dire altro - come se sapesse di non averne bisogno, come se avesse intuito di averle offerto senza saperlo più di quanto entrambi potessero aspettarsi. Daniel una volta le ha detto che a lui è bastato guardarla, per capire. Per sapere di avere tra le mani un diamante grezzo che aspettava solo di venire alla luce.  
  
"Come hai detto che ti chiami?"  
"Non l'ho detto."  
"Potrei scoprirlo solo alzando il telefono."  
  
Lui la scruta, ancora diffidente ma evidentemente curioso. Non le porge la mano, non le sorride, ma i suoi lineamenti si rilassano e il suo sguardo si fa più acuto, più consapevole.  
  
"Harvey Specter" dice soltanto.  
Lei sorride di nuovo, più apertamente. "Jessica Pearson."

 


	2. We can take the world back (Daniel&Jessica)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ho bisogno di un socio."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- titolo da _The phoenix_ dei Fall Out Boy  
>  \- ambientata nel 2002, subito prima della nascita della PH.

"Pensavo che avessi qualcosa di più da dire."  
  
Jessica alza gli occhi dal foglio e incontra quelli di Daniel dall'altro lato del tavolo. Le implicazioni di quanto ha appena letto le appaiono chiare come la luce del giorno, ma non riesce a sentirsene spaventata. Ciò che davvero le interessa, in realtà, è il motivo per il quale lui ha deciso di parlargliene.  
  
"Questa non è solo una vendetta" dice alla fine, cautamente, appoggiando il plico accanto al proprio piatto.  
Daniel scuote la testa e versa a entrambi un bicchiere di Chardonnay. "No, non lo è. Questo è il mio futuro. Il futuro che voglio per me e per la mia famiglia. E per te." Lei inarca un sopracciglio, interrogativamente, e lui le sorride. "Ho bisogno di un socio."  
  
Gli occhi di Jessica si accendono - di interesse, di sorpresa e di una gratitudine quasi commossa. Sapere che Daniel si fida di lei fino a questo punto, che la vuole al suo fianco in un'impresa del genere, è già un riconoscimento. Non vuol dire che le basti, però.  
  
"Potrei essere la persona giusta" replica, nascondendo l'emozione dietro un sorso di vino.  
"Potresti" conferma lui, divertito.  
"Non so cosa dire."  
"Non importa. Basta che tu abbia qualcosa da dire il giorno in cui inaugureremo il nostro studio, perché intendo lasciare a te quel genere di discorsi mortalmente noiosi."  
  
Lei ride, entusiasta. "Il nostro studio" ripete, assaporandone il suono sulla lingua.  
  
Daniel alza il proprio calice e lo fa tintinnare contro il suo. "Niente più Gordon, niente più Schmidt, niente più Charles figlio di puttana Van Dyke."  
" _Hardman Pearson_."  
"Questa era l'idea." La guarda solennemente, un mezzo sorriso a curvargli appena le labbra. "Ma dopo essermelo ripetuto in testa un numero ridicolo di volte, ho dovuto ammettere che _Pearson Hardman_ suona molto meglio."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi piace pensare che ci sia stato un periodo in cui il rapporto tra Daniel e Jessica era bello e pucci e non distruttivo, e che così sia nata la PH <3 e che lei, prima del suo tradimento, gli fosse sinceramente affezionata e grata per averla aiutata a emergere (" _he plucked me from the bullpen when i didn't know my ass from my elbow_ " ) (che è quello che poi Jessica ha fatto con Harvey) (e quello che poi Harvey ha fatto con Mike) (MAH BBS ALL OF THEM <3 *li abbraccia*). Non li shippo perché ew no, ma mi piace un sacco l'idea che Daniel abbia sempre avuto un debole per Jessica e che poi abbia finito per rosicare malissimo visto che lei non gliel'ha mai data 8D


	3. White light (1/2) (Jessica/Harvey)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La penombra della stanza filtra attraverso il bianco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- ambientata nel 2003, subito dopo la nascita della PH e il ritorno di Harvey dopo i due anni passati come assistente procuratore sotto la guida di Cameron Dennis.  
> \- warning: D/s (leggero), pegging

La seta della benda gli accarezza gli occhi, soffice come una coperta di neve; se prova ad aprirli la penombra della stanza filtra attraverso il bianco, ma non c'è nient'altro che riesca a vedere. Non c'è nient'altro di reale a parte la presenza di Jessica, il peso del suo corpo, l'odore della sua pelle.  
  
La sente muoversi tra le sue gambe, allungarsi per recuperare qualcosa dietro di sé e armeggiare per secondi lunghissimi prima di sciogliersi in un mugolio soddisfatto.  
  
Le sfiora le cosce con la punta delle dita, pronto a fermarsi ad un suo ordine; sale fino a raggiungere i fianchi, e li scopre cinti da un incrocio di morbide cinghie di cuoio. Si concentra per richiamarne alla mente il ricordo - sono bianche, come la benda e come il vestito che indossava, perché Jessica non ha lasciato al caso neanche un dettaglio come questo, perché sapeva che lui ne avrebbe immaginato l'effetto contro la sua pelle.  
  
Fa scivolare una mano in avanti e la superficie liscia e appena tiepida del dildo - rigido e trasparente, elegante come solo lei riesce ad essere - gli scorre sotto le dita, facendogli trattenere il respiro.  
  
Ne traccia la lunghezza fino alla punta, quasi con reverenza, e Jessica ride piano e dondola appena i fianchi per farlo muovere insieme a lei, strappandogli un brivido di anticipazione. Gli allontana con dolcezza le dita sostituendole con le proprie, già bagnate di lubrificante; sistema il dildo in posizione con una mano e si china in avanti appoggiandosi sull'altra, distendendoglisi sopra in un unico, fluido movimento, con l'eleganza di un predatore.  
  
Gli chiude la bocca in un bacio lento, umido, che lo lascia senza difese. "Vorrei poterti sentire" gli sussurra, e un attimo dopo si raddrizza di nuovo per spingersi dentro di lui.  
  
Scivola in avanti un millimetro alla volta, dandogli il tempo di abituarsi a ogni cambiamento, a ogni nuova sensazione; lo penetra fino in fondo solo per tornare indietro, con la stessa esasperante lentezza, e poi ricominciare da capo. Il dolore è più sordo, ora, meno intenso di quanto fosse all'inizio - Harvey lo sente acuirsi nell'attimo in cui lei si muove e poi stemperarsi fino a sparire, come le increspature di un sasso gettato nell'acqua.  
  
Le prime spinte non sono che una prova, un gioco di incastri tra i loro corpi per trovare la posizione giusta; Jessica struscia il bacino contro il suo per cambiare angolazione e Harvey allarga di più le ginocchia per farle spazio, e il ritmo si fa più stabile, ogni movimento più veloce e sicuro del precedente. La sente tornare ad allungarsi sopra di lui e solleva la testa per baciarla, ma lei si ritrae con un'altra risata, dispettosa come una bambina, offrendogli solo la lingua da succhiare; lui gliela morde d'istinto, non così forte da farle male ma abbastanza da guadagnarsi una spinta più forte e secca delle altre come ammonimento.  
  
Poi Jessica cambia angolazione di nuovo, e Harvey _esplode_.  
  
E' un piacere nuovo, diverso da qualsiasi cosa abbia mai provato prima, che si fonde con gli ultimi residui di dolore e gli strappa un gemito aperto e osceno. Le artiglia la schiena, attirandola più vicina, e questa volta lei lo lascia fare, il dildo che scivola fuori quasi del tutto mentre gli concede un bacio affamato che riesce a malapena a soffocare i suoni che gli escono dalla gola. "Oh _merda_ " ansima, senza fiato, e le labbra di Jessica si curvano contro le sue in un sorriso che può indovinare compiaciuto anche senza vederlo.  
  
"Ti avevo promesso che sarebbe stato speciale" gli soffia addosso, divertita, prima di baciarlo ancora.  
  
La sente ruotare il bacino per far muovere la punta contro di lui, per non fargli scordare neanche per un istante cosa gli sta facendo, e si aggrappa ai suoi fianchi quasi con disperazione, cuoio e fibbie e pelle bollente sotto le dita che non fanno altro che eccitarlo di più.  
  
"Jessica" chiama, e sente le guance scottare per il tono implorante della propria voce.  
"Cosa?"  
"Per favore." Stringe le labbra, bagnandole piano con la lingua prima di parlare. "Voglio guardarti."  
Lei si muove ancora, impietosa, penetrandolo appena più a fondo. Gli lecca piano il mento, gli percorre la mandibola in una scia umida di baci, fino ad arrivare accanto al suo orecchio e sfiorare il bordo della benda. "Vuoi guardarmi fare _cosa_ ?"  
  
Harvey si prende il tempo di riempire i polmoni, di inghiottire aria e orgoglio nello stesso respiro, mentre Jessica attende la sua risposta con la pazienza di chi sa di aver vinto.  
  
"Voglio guardarti mentre mi scopi" mormora alla fine, roco, e il bisogno che vibra nella sua voce non lo imbarazza, questa volta, ma lo infiamma di desiderio. "Per favore."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LO SO CHE FINISCE SUL PIU' BELLO MI DISPIACE PROMETTO CHE RIMEDIERO' *fugge*


	4. Burn the city down (2/2) (Jessica/Harvey)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ricordi cosa ti ho detto prima che partissi?" chiede a un tratto, e Harvey si acciglia un poco, senza capire. "Cosa volevo per te?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- titolo da _Sophomore slump or comeback of the year_ dei Fall Out Boy  
>  \- ambientata nel 2003, subito dopo la nascita della PH e il ritorno di Harvey dopo i due anni passati come assistente procuratore sotto la guida di Cameron Dennis.  
> \- tecnicamente è il seguito di [White light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859361/chapters/36842748), ma mi rendo conto che essendo pezzi sparsi (...perchè, er, manca ancora la parte fondamentale) (SI LO SO SONO PESSIMA *piange*) non si capisce granchè ''XD  
> \- prompt: ricordo (COWT #8, ottava settimana @ [LDF](http://www.landedifandom.net)), Nascita di Venere (Sandro Botticelli) (Maritombola #8 @ [LDF](http://www.landedifandom.net))

In piedi accanto alla vetrata, gli occhi persi lungo il profilo frastagliato della città, Jessica è più bella di quanto non l'abbia mai vista. 

E' nuda, i capelli che scendono in disordine accarezzandole il collo, il vestito abbandonato in terra a lambirle le caviglie, increspato in un mare di pieghe bianche che scintillano nella penombra come onde sormontate dalla spuma. Harvey la osserva in silenzio, fermo accanto alla porta, con l'attenzione che merita un'opera d'arte e la devozione che si riserva a una dea. Ha quasi paura di fare troppo rumore quando le arriva alle spalle e le appoggia le mani sui fianchi, sporgendosi in avanti per inalare il suo profumo.

Lei non si volta, limitandosi a rilassarsi tra le sue braccia, ancora assorta nei propri pensieri.

"Ricordi cosa ti ho detto prima che partissi?" chiede a un tratto, e Harvey si acciglia un poco, senza capire. "Cosa volevo per te?"

Gli occorre un altro istante per tornare con la mente a quel _prima_ , come se il suo essere partito e poi tornato fosse qualcosa di irreale, come se il suo posto fosse sempre stato accanto a lei. "Che diventassi il migliore" mormora, assaporando il ricordo delle sue parole. "Il migliore che questa città avesse mai visto."

Jessica finalmente lo guarda, e il suo sorriso orgoglioso è come una benedizione. Quando i suoi occhi si voltano di nuovo ad abbracciare la distesa sconfinata di luci oltre il vetro sono accesi da una scintilla che Harvey conosce meglio di qualunque altra cosa. "E' questo che voglio per la Pearson Hardman" dice, la voce calda e sicura venata di una nota di eccitazione quasi infantile. "Voglio questa città ai nostri piedi."

Harvey le bacia una spalla e sorride contro la sua pelle. "Se è quello che vuoi" promette "allora è quello che avrai."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un giorno smetterò di ripetermi e di far sospirare chiunque e il suo gatto per la bellezza di Jessica (no non sto affatto proiettando su chiunque e il suo gatto la mia ridicola crush COSA VE LO FA CREDERE? *cough*), ma chiaramente quel giorno non è ancora arrivato /o/''' (Sì, la storia di quello che Jessica ha detto ad Harvey prima che partisse bla bla bla è oggetto di un ulteriore plot. Sì, bombano anche in quello. No, non ho intenzione di scrivere qualcosa di diverso su di loro, parlare o bombare o tutt'e due insieme sono le uniche cose che faranno mai nelle mie fic. Grazie per averlo chiesto.)


	5. Waiting for the rapture (Jessica/Rachel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suo padre lo chiamerebbe _familiarizzare con il nemico_ , ma è colpa di suo padre, del resto, se ne ha avuto l'occasione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- titolo dalla canzone omonima degli Oasis.  
> \- ambientata verso il 2003 o 2004 massimo, poco dopo la nascita della PH. Rachel ha canonicamente 18 o 19 anni, Jessica secondo la mia timeline dovrebbe averne 40 o 41.  
> \- for reference, Jessica in questa fic è [più o meno così](http://images4.fanpop.com/image/photos/24300000/Gina-Torres-gina-torres-24364675-1024-792.jpg). Sempre for reference, [diapositive di Gina Torres che seduce donne poco lucide](http://jemandthediazepams.tumblr.com/post/87058694467/flawless-human-beings-gina-torres-gina). (Prego, non ringraziatemi.)  
> \- prompt: rivelazione (COWT #8, settima settimana @ [LDF](http://www.landedifandom.net)), _My secret soul / I know she's seen it_   (Kiss me like you mean it, The Magnetic Fields) (Maritombola #8 @ [LDF](http://www.landedifandom.net))

E' stata una pessima idea.

No, non è esatto - è stata una _serie_ di pessime idee, si corregge Rachel, una più pessima dell'altra. Dall'essere tornata a casa dal college per il quinto fine settimana di seguito solo perché _lo sai quanto è difficile per tua madre non poterti vedere ogni giorno, devi capirla_ , all'aver accettato di partecipare all'ennesima stupida festa solo perchè _lo sai quanto ci tiene tuo padre a mantenere i rapporti con i suoi colleghi, puoi fare almeno uno sforzo?_ , all'aver bevuto un bicchiere - o forse due - di champagne in più di quanto avrebbe fatto di solito solo per dimostrare a se stessa di essere perfettamente in grado di fare qualcosa senza dover accontentare qualcuno, grazie tante.

Per questo, probabilmente, è riuscita a fingersi calma e a rispondere in modo più o meno sensato quando Jessica Pearson le ha rivolto la parola.

Suo padre lo chiamerebbe _familiarizzare con il nemico_ , ma è colpa di suo padre, del resto, se ne ha avuto l'occasione. E' suo padre che non ha fatto che parlare di lei, negli ultimi mesi, senza riuscire a nascondere quanto ne sia rimasto impressionato - e solo dio e sua figlia sanno se Robert Zane sia difficile da impressionare.

Non che sia l'unico, certo. Il nome di Jessica è sulla bocca di tutti, dopo quello che lei e Daniel Hardman sono riusciti ad ottenere, ma questo a Rachel non importa poi così tanto.

Quello che le importa, invece - quello che le ha chiesto, pregando di non sembrare troppo stupida, è _come_. Come si fa ad arrivare così in alto senza aver paura di precipitare, come si fa a sopravvivere a quel lavoro così incredibile e così esigente allo stesso tempo, come si fa a farsi prendere sul serio quando gli uomini ti guardano invece di ascoltarti, come si fa ad essere così bella - okay, questo non l'ha chiesto davvero, o almeno è quasi sicura di non averlo fatto, ma avrebbe voluto.

E Jessica - Jessica ha risposto alle sue domande una per una, anche a quelle che non sapeva ancora di avere, dando voce ai suoi dubbi e ai suoi timori in modo così preciso da lasciarla senza parole, come nemmeno suo padre era mai riuscito a fare. E poi l'ha ascoltata, senza mai interromperla o farla sentire ridicola. E l'ha fatta ridere, raccontandole ogni genere di storie imbarazzanti sugli invitati.

Per questo - e per via di un altro bicchiere di champagne, forse - è stato così naturale sederle più vicina, e smettere di fingere di non essere incantata dalla sua voce, e dal suo sorriso, e dal modo in cui per una volta i capelli le ricadono naturali, ricci e meravigliosi sulle spalle seminude, sfiorando la stoffa leggera e coloratissima del suo abito. Ed è stato così naturale smettere di parlare, e non risponderle quando le ha chiesto, curiosa, se qualcosa non andava. Ed è stato così naturale baciarla.

Ed è stata anche una pessima, _pessima_ idea.

"Mi dispiace" pigola, rendendosi lentamente conto di quello che ha fatto " _così tanto_." Volta la testa, guardandosi freneticamente intorno - l'angolo in cui si trovano è deserto e i rumori della festa non sono che un sottofondo ovattato, nessuno può averle viste, ma non è ancora abbastanza per scacciare del tutto il panico.

Jessica, inaspettatamente, scoppia in una risata cristallina - che la rende, se possibile, ancora più bella. "Non importa" la tranquillizza, prendendole una mano tra le sue per impedirle di agitarsi di più. "Forse neanche te lo ricorderai, domani" suggerisce, divertita.

"Giusto" annuisce Rachel, frastornata dal bacio, e dal panico, e dalle loro dita intrecciate. "Ma tu - lei" realizza con orrore, un attimo più tardi " _lei_ se lo ricorderà."

Jessica lascia andare la sua mano e solleva la propria per ravviarle una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio. "Allora ti propongo un accordo" dice, la voce improvvisamente più bassa e soffice, e Rachel non è sicura se stia scherzando o meno - non crede che riuscirà a essere sicura di nulla, fino a quando saranno così vicine. La lentezza con cui si muovono le sue dita, il modo in cui indugiano nell'accarezzarle la guancia, senza toccarla davvero ma senza ritrarsi, le fanno correre un brivido lungo la schiena. "Fingerò di non ricordarmelo, quando verrai a chiedermi di lavorare per me."

Ci vuole qualche secondo prima che quelle parole acquistino un senso, prima che il loro significato si faccia strada nella mente di Rachel, ma quando succede è come se improvvisamente anche tutto il resto - le sue domande, i suoi dubbi, il suo intero futuro - acquistasse un senso nuovo.

"Io" prova ad obiettare, mentre cerca di ricordarsi come respirare in modo normale "io non ho mai detto che lo farò."

Jessica sorride appena e traccia con il pollice la forma delle sue labbra, attirandole di nuovo verso le proprie, e Rachel non può che chiudere gli occhi e lasciarsi andare con un sospiro. E' un bacio diverso da tutti quelli che ha ricevuto finora - non c'è imbarazzo ma una calma squisita che la lascia senza fiato, non c'è aggressività ma la sicurezza di chi sa di non averne bisogno. E' una promessa e una rivelazione. E' il suo primo bacio da adulta.

"Lo farai" le sussurra.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, NON HO IDEA DEL PERCHE' HO INIZIATO A SHIPPARLE? Probabilmente perchè sono belle e le amo e visto che uno dei miei principi di vita è che Jessica dovrebbe possedere il mondo intero e ogni suo abitante ho deciso che dopo averle donato Harvey e Mike dovevo donarle anche Rachel. E poi ho deciso che mi sembrava plausibile che bb!Rachel potesse aver sentito parlare per la prima volta di Jessica da Robert, e che potesse aver cominciato a heroworshipparla dopo la nascita della PH al punto da decidere di lavorare per lei. E poi c'è stato il flashback della S4 con il colloquio di Rachel per essere assunta alla PH, durante il quale Jessica le dice che anche lei ha dovuto confrontarsi con le aspettative di suo padre e quindi sa cosa si prova, e gnnn look at my daddyissues!TP <3


	6. Ask for answers (1/3) (Harvey/Mike)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mi dica come posso farle cambiare idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- what if dell'episodio 1x01, e prima parte di una serie di what if tutti ispirati a un season opener (1x01-2x01-4x01), tutti introdotti da una quote dell'episodio, tutti titolati con il gentile aiuto dei Placebo, ciascuno su uno dei lati del mio OT3 (<3).  
> \- prompt: 300 parole esatte (COWT #7, sesta settimana @ [Maridichallenge](https://maridichallenge.livejournal.com))

_"D'accordo, è tutto molto affascinante, ma temo di dover tornare al lavoro."_  
  
  
"Mi dica come posso farle cambiare idea."  
  
Harvey si blocca, le dita ad un soffio dalla maniglia, e torna lentamente sui propri passi. Indubbiamente la cosa più sensata da fare sarebbe buttare fuori quel ragazzino, dimenticarsi di averlo conosciuto e scegliere uno qualunque degli idioti in fila fuori dalla porta, ma la verità è che tutto quello che sta cercando è un pretesto per farlo restare.  
  
"Forse non mi sono spiegato" dice, condiscendente. "Non si tratta di quello che voglio, si tratta di quello che _posso_ fare."  
"Stronzate."  
"Come, prego?"  
Mike prende un respiro. "Stronzate" ripete, più convinto. "Un uomo come lei può fare" una pausa, e il suo sguardo si fa più intenso "e _avere_ , tutto quello che vuole."

Harvey gli si avvicina di un altro passo, appoggiando le mani alla scrivania e sporgendosi verso di lui.

"E perchè dovrei volere proprio te?" domanda inclinando la testa, la voce appena più bassa. "Saresti un rischio. Perchè dovrebbe valere la pena correrlo?"  
"Perchè farò qualsiasi cosa in cambio."  
"Davvero?" ribatte, divertito. "Fammi un'offerta, allora."  
  
Mike esita per un istante, come valutando cosa fare e quanto in là spingersi. Abbassa deliberatamente lo sguardo sulla sua bocca e lo rialza un attimo dopo, in una domanda muta che Harvey non degna neanche di risposta, limitandosi all'accenno di un sorriso compiaciuto. Non può dire di essere sorpreso, quando lo sente allungare una mano a coprire la sua e accarezzarne piano il dorso con il pollice. Né quando la porta alle labbra, aspettando che sia il suo pollice a tracciarne i contorni prima di sfiorarlo con la punta della lingua, senza mai staccare gli occhi dai suoi.  
  
"Interessato?" domanda in un soffio, il tono sicuro della sua voce tradito dal rossore che gli imporpora le guance.  
  
Il sorriso di Harvey si allarga. "Può darsi."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SE NON AVETE IMMAGINATO ALMENO UNA VOLTA CHE SIA ANDATA COSI' LO STATE FACENDO SBAGLIATO. #fact  
> 


	7. Taste in men (2/3) (Jessica/Mike)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non c'è niente al mondo che Jessica non possa ottenere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- what if dell'episodio 2x01, e seconda parte di una serie di what if tutti ispirati a un season opener (1x01-2x01-4x01), tutti introdotti da una quote dell'episodio, tutti titolati con il gentile aiuto dei Placebo, ciascuno su uno dei lati del mio OT3 (<3).  
> \- prompt: 300 parole esatte (COWT #7, sesta settimana @ [Maridichallenge](https://maridichallenge.livejournal.com))

_"Gli ultimi cinque soci anziani. Ognuno di noi è stato portato a cena da Jessica durante il suo primo anno."_  
  
  
Non c'è niente al mondo che Jessica non possa ottenere - è una delle prime lezioni che Mike ha imparato alla Pearson Hardman. Apparantemente, neanche riuscire a sembrare una regina assisa sul proprio trono nonostante sia seduta nel bagno degli uomini di un ristorante - sul marmo lucido che divide due lavandini, in un bagno che costa probabilmente come l'intero appartamento di Mike, ma al momento è piuttosto irrilevante - neanche questo è un problema per lei.  
  
"Harvey ti ha raccontato _tutto_ della nostra piccola tradizione, non è così?" gli domanda, lasciando vagare lo sguardo su di lui senza il minimo imbarazzo.  
  
Mike si schiarisce la voce. "L'ha fatto" conferma. "Ma io non gli ho creduto."  
  
Jessica lo invita ad avvicinarsi con lo sguardo, e Mike non può che obbedire. Coglie per un istante il proprio riflesso nello specchio alle spalle di lei, e si chiede come deve apparirle.  
  
"E perché no?"  
"Pensavo mi stesse prendendo in giro."  
"E?"  
"Pensavo che la Pearson Hardman fosse al di sopra di -"  
  
Jessica inarca un sopracciglio, divertita, e allunga la gamba che tiene accavallata sull'altra fino a che la punta della sua scarpa non gli sfiora la coscia attraverso il tessuto sottile dei pantaloni. Mike è abbastanza sicuro che andrà a fuoco entro i prossimi cinque secondi.

"E?" ripete lei, la voce di miele e seta che lo attira come il canto di una sirena. Le si avvicina ancora, incapace di opporsi, inspirando il profumo della sua pelle.  
"…Pensavo fosse troppo bello per essere vero."  
Jessica ride appena, soffice e ipnotica, e schiude le gambe per lui guidandolo nel mezzo. "Allora immagino che sia il tuo giorno fortunato, ragazzino" gli mormora sulle labbra.  
  
Jessica può ottenere qualunque cosa, e se quello che vuole è lui allora Mike non ha intenzione di protestare.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Io ho un debole vergognoso per il Jessica/Mike. E' il lato sfigato dell'OT3, quello che di base non avrebbe senso di esistere perché non hanno niente in comune a parte Harvey, ma li amo lo stesso perchè #badwrong, e perchè nel mio BDSM!headcanon sono appunto i due estremi laddove Harvey è la via di mezzo, uno totalmente sub e l'altra totalmente Domme, per cui funzionano da dio. Peraltro il 2x01 è chiaramente il loro episodio dall'inizio alla fine, da quando Jessica porta Mike a cena, a quando dice ad Harvey che Mike 'è il pacchetto completo, forse anche meglio di noi due' (salvo poi dirgli subito dopo di buttarlo fuori a calci, ma vabbè ''XD), a quando Mike si sbrodola il giorno dopo con Rachel su quanto lei sia meravigliosa e sul fatto che gli piacciono le cougar (#mikeplz), al finale in cui Jessica lo mette alla prova e c'è TUTTA L'UST DEL MONDO OH MIO DIO. Niente, li amo.


	8. Loud like love (3/3) (Jessica/Harvey)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Esattamente _quante volte_ ci hai pensato?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- what if dell'episodio 4x01, e terza parte di una serie di what if tutti ispirati a un season opener (1x01-2x01-4x01), tutti introdotti da una quote dell'episodio, tutti titolati con il gentile aiuto dei Placebo, ciascuno su uno dei lati del mio OT3 (<3).  
> \- prompt: 300 parole esatte (COWT #7, sesta settimana @ [Maridichallenge](https://maridichallenge.livejournal.com))

_"Non posso dire di non averci mai pensato, ma credi che sia una buona idea?"_  
  
  
Qualunque dubbio Jessica potesse avere sulla riuscita del suo piano svanisce nell'istante in cui attira la bocca di Harvey contro la propria, le dita di una mano strette attorno alla sua cravatta e quelle dell'altra che ancora sfiorano i bicchieri appena appoggiati sul tavolo. Quando si separano gli occhi di lei brillano di soddisfazione - come i riverberi del fuoco sul cristallo del suo bicchiere, come i loro nomi sul muro l'uno accanto all'altro - e quelli di lui di un'eccitazione così pura ed evidente da farla sorridere.  
  
Gli morde le labbra un'ultima volta, godendo dell'eco degli ansiti che è riuscita a strappargli. "Esattamente _quante volte_ ci hai pensato?"  
"Ho perso il conto."  
"E quando l'hai perso?"  
"Un'ora dopo averti conosciuto" ammette, e ridono entrambi. "Dammi tregua, ero solo un ragazzino."  
"Eri imbarazzante. Riuscivo a vedere il momento esatto in cui smettevi di ascoltarmi." Gli si preme contro, sinuosa, allacciandogli le braccia al collo e facendo aderire i loro corpi fino a quando non lo sente trattenere il respiro. "E cominciavi a immaginarmi nuda" aggiunge, in un sussurro sfacciato contro la sua bocca.  
"A volte mi succede ancora" ribatte lui, roco.  
"Lo so."

Le stringe possessivamente i fianchi tra le mani e si sporge per un altro bacio, bollente e affamato, nuovo eppure già familiare. Jessica lo lascia fare per qualche istante e poi gli scivola via dalle braccia, avviandosi a passi deliberatamente lenti verso la camera da letto, consapevole di avere i suoi occhi ancora addosso. Harvey le afferra una mano, costringendola a fermarsi.

"Nessuna complicazione?" domanda, serio.

Lei gli sorride e libera le dita dalla sua presa, continuando a camminare. C'è una ragione se è arrivato a raggiungerla, e c'è una ragione se lei gliel'ha permesso.

"Io e te siamo uguali, Harvey. Non siamo fatti per le complicazioni."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sentite, voi pensatela come volete e continuate pure con i vostri 'omg no Jessica è una ~figura materna per Harvey', ma a me sembra palese che sia anche una roba tipo la sua fantasia erotica definitiva, ed è quello che continuerò a pensare /o/ Eppoi se l'idea di bb!Harvey che muore dietro a Jessica arrossendo random e chiudendosi nel bagno della mailroom a farsi le seghe su di lei non vi scalda il cuore vuol dire che un cuore non lo avete, ecco.


End file.
